


Blood in the Closet

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Depression, FFXV, Happy Ending, Human!Prom, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis finally didn’t get into my story!, M/M, Parental Abuse, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, Vamp!Noct, Vampire AU, Vampires, cutting/bruising, depressed!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Noctis, a vampire, finds a human who is producing a lot of blood. When Noctis finds out why, can he keep up with using this food source, or will his feelings get the best of him?
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Blood in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this was inspired by one of my pen pals. Thanks to her!
> 
> Oh, and trigger warning too!!!
> 
> And Noctis isn’t a prince, their ages are around 17-18 ish, and Prompto doesent have the back story he does in the game.

Hey. I’m Noctis Lucis Caelum, a vampire. Go scream of grab your cross or whatever, I’ll wait right here.

Now, for those of you are still here, let me tell you a few things about vampires. 

1: We don’t wear capes like some kind of superhero. We do wear black, but it’s mostly for camouflage. Though personally, I do like the colour.

2: We don’t sleep in coffins like a corpse or some crap. We sleep in normal beds, just like any of you humans. If you see a coffin in a vampire’s house, be nice. They are in mourning.

3: We are not immortal. Nobody in real life is, this isn’t some kind of fantasy world. That idiotic idea came from the fact that we actually live shorter lives then humans, making us get less wrinkles and crap before we die. Yay us. That also probably has something to do with humans thinking we sleep in coffins, is because they’ve seen pictures of us dead in a coffin and we don’t look old enough to be dead yet.

4: Garlic, wooden crosses, holy water, etcetera. Vamp killing stuff, right? Wrong. Most vampires are allergic to garlic, but it’s not fatal. We just get a rash or something. And stabbing a vamp in the heart with a wooden cross will in fact kill us. Stabbing a human in the heart would kill them too, so stop acting like are so different. And holy water? Put away your water bottle, grandpa.

5: If we bite you, you will not become a vampire. Like, if a dog bit a cat, would the feline change into a dog too? No. No it would not.

And most importantly, 6: WE DO NOT DRINK BLOOD. I know I know, big shocker. That rumour came from the fact that vampires remove the energy from human blood. We filter it through tiny organs, sort of like a human pancreas, in our fangs, doing like the pancreas and turning it into energy.

And take off those turtle necks humans, you wont see us sinking out teeth into human’s throats— that only happens in extreme cases, not day to day. Vampires prefer to feed on blood that just left the human body, such as if you got a paper cut, or something.

Now, you might be thinking; a doctor would be the perfect job for a vamp, right? Wrong. The rumour that we burn in daylight comes from the fact that we can only feed in the dark. That’s because the rays of sunlight make it harder for the energy to travel through the air. So technically, we can feed in the daylight, but that would mean bitting the host, which is gross and illegal.

Human, do you get it? Vampires are not much different from you. Now stop being a baby and listen to the tale I have for you.

I was having some trouble finding a good feeding source for a while, visiting house after house ever night only to feel exhausted from lack of energy in the morning.

Then one day, I finally found a house with a producing human, and I drank like a king that night, filling to my hearts content and then some.

Now it’s almost a week since that day, and I decide to go back to that house for a fourth time. If you find a good source, you can’t waste it, right?

It’s around one in the morning, and I jump up to the windowsill, quietly slipping my fingers under it and pulling up. I dodge in, closing the window behind me as I slip into the open closet in the corner of the human’s bedroom.

I inhale, and the room is thick with the scent of blood’s energy. I open my mouth, inhaling slightly and closing my eyes as I begin to feed in the dark of the closet.

The sweet, bitter-undertoned taste of the blood isn’t my favourite, but it’s a million times better that being starved. How to explain the taste to a human... blood is sort of like different types of wine, where wine is red or white, blood is A or O or B or AB. And just like wine, every humans blood tastes slightly different, but my favourite is probably type AB.

I drink in the delicious feast, leaning back into the wall as I continue to suck in the otherwise wasted energy.

Then I hear a sound, and my heart begins to thud as I stop feeding and freeze is terror. Is the human actually awake at this time? What if I get caught? They might try to kill me!

I crouch down, silently tugging a blanket over part of my body in hopes to hide incase the person looks in the closet.

Then I hear it again, a quiet, sharp sound that is most defiantly coming from a person. I hear a few more times, and I realize... they’re crying?

My heart stops as I investigate the sound further, peering into the room. There is a blonde.. boy, I think, sitting on the bed with his lower half covered in a chocobo blanket as he sobs into his knees.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, covering my mouth and retracting instantly back into the closet. Shit! If he sees a vamp in his closet, he’s going to freak out!

“H-hello? Is there... someone there?” He asks warily, and I think if I play it out right, I can convince him he was just hearing things. The room goes quiet, and I creep forward on my knees to see if he went to sleep.

As soon as I try to look out of the closet, I’m met with a bruised knee in my view. Shit! I try to dash back, but it’s too late, the blonde human opening the closet door.

“Who the hell are you? A-are you a vampire?!” The boy looks completely shocked to see me, and he takes a wary step back as I see he has white scar lines across his forearms. “Are you going to bite me?” He asks with a mixture of terror and interest.

“Please, just let me leave. I-I wont come back.” I beg, not wanting the other vampires to get in trouble from my stupidity. “And please don’t tell your parents.” I add, seeing as he is only a teenager, probably around my age.

I notice a drip of blood slowly slipping down his arm, passing over a bruise. Then I realize, that’s where the blood came from. Did he do that?

He notices me looking at his arm, holding it out to me. “Do you... want to drink it?” He asks, almost like an offer.

“I don’t drink blood.” I clarify, glancing at the window behind him— perfect escape rout, if I can get past him.

“Wait, so, you’re not a vampire?” He asks, taking a step back like another human would be scarier than a vampire.

I sigh. Typical human. “I am a vampire.” I say back, making a dash toward the window.

“Wait!” He grabs onto my wrist before I can jump out the window I pried open. “Can we... talk? Do you mind?”

I turn to face him, shocked by the fact that he wants me here. “You... you’re not afraid of me?” I ask, needing to know what is with this particular human.

“Are you afraid of me?” He asks innocently, and with the moonlight and the small distance between us, I notice he had cute freckles on his cheeks.

“Not... really. Not anymore. Is your... family asleep, yes?” I mumble out, relaxing and he lets go of my wrist.

He nods, a lock of blonde hair falling into his face. “Do vampires actually not drink blood, or are you.. different?” He asks, sitting down on his bed.

“We don’t drink blood. We extract the energy from it. And we only use blood that has already exited the human body.” I answer, and he seems convinced. No way all humans are like this, he seems... special. “You were losing a lot of blood the last week. What.. happened to you? Or, what is happening or you? Are you sick?” I ask, wondering if he had a human disease, or if he actually... did it himself?

He whimpers a little, running his fingers over the now dry scratches. “It’s all my fault. I’m a problem child. And... I suppose I’m sick, but it’s not like a disease you can catch. It’s just in my mind.” He answers quietly.

“You’re a problem?” I question, not seeing anything problematic about him except for the worrying wounds on his arms and legs, clearly painful.

“Yeah. I just can’t be good enough, not matter how hard I try. Then I get punished, as I should. I’m just, well...” he pauses, shutting his eyes.

“Worthless.”

His fingernails dig into the cuts he had on his arms, resulting in blood spilling out. “Hey, stop!” I call out, grabbing his arm and making him loosen his grip. “Please, don’t do that...”

“Prompto.” He fills in for me, a look of surprise in his eyes.

“Well, please don’t do that, Prompto. It’s trying that counts, and whoever is judging you it’s being unfair.” I tell him, allowing him back to his arms. “Who is it? Who’s judging you so harshly, and... punishing you?” I interrogated.

“My parents. My mom and dad. They... they punish me by doing this kind of thing.” He points toward one of the many bruises, a newer one though there are some of many different ages. “But...” he starts, his fingers gliding toward one of the previously bleeding cuts. “I do the ones like this.” He tells me sadly.

“Prompto.... please, tell me you’ll stop. Ask your parent to stop. I... I don’t want you to be treated like this. Please?” I asked, wondering if all humans acted like this? And I always wanted to be one. How stupid of me.

“It dosen’t work like that! I tried, I ask them to stop, it does nothing! And when they do stuff to me.... I can’t help but do stuff to myself.” He admits, exclaiming quietly.

“It sounds like your parents are the whole problem?” I note, thinking about all the happy human families I’ve seen pictures of.

“They are. But so am I. We just don’t work together. That’s why I was going to...” he pulls a small bottle of high dose sleeping pills from under his pillow.

“What were you going to do?” I ask, confused. He was going to sleep through the day, or what?

“I was going to put myself to sleep.” He says in but a mere whisper of a whisper.

“What’s that going to do? If you’re asleep all day, can’t your parents just hurt you more?” I’m still so confused about this human.

“I was.. I was going to kill myself!” He balls up and starts crying into his bruised knees.

Shit. Suicide pills? I snatch the bottle from his hand, tossing it out the opened window.

“Wh-why did you do that?!” He exclaims, standing up to go retrieve the death weapon.

“No! Don’t.” I stand up too, pulling the shorter boy in for a restricting hug. “I, Noctis, want you, Prompto, to be okay.” I say as a sort of a vow. “What if we just take your parents out of the picture?” I offer.

“We can’t kill them! They have people who care about them, who love them!” He exclaims.

“Do you love them?” I ask, honestly wondering what his answer is going to be.

“...no. But I couldn’t live with myself if I took their lives!” He answers. Okay, fair enough.

“What if we took you out of the picture?” I offer, refusing to leave until I sorted out this poor boy’s problem.

“That’s what I was going to do with those pills!” He says, pulling away but not making a break for the window.

“No no! I meant... why don’t you come home with me? I live in an apartment. It only has one bedroom, but one of us can sleep on the couch.” I clear up, hoping he will agree.

There’s a long moment of silence as he contemplates my offer.

“....really?” He murmurs.

“Yes! Really. I haven’t felt this way for a human before, but I want you to be okay, Prompto.” I insist.

“Well, yes please! That would be.. that would fix all my problems! Thank you so much!” He cheers, pulling a small pair of blood stained scissors form his pants pocket. “No more cutting! No more bruises! No more pain!!!” He shouts, clearly ecstatic that I offers him something so big.

I look at the way he smiles, and I find myself unable too look away from the way his lips curl up so pleasingly at the corners. I look at the spark in his eyes, and feel a different kind of heart-pounding feeling. 

“Hey Prompto? Would you mind...” I start, my tone deepening as I lean into his neck and whisper in his ear “..sharing a bed with me?”

“Nocti-“ suddenly the door to his room bursts open, two people who are presumably Prompto’s parents storming in.

“What are you doing to him? Who are you?” His father asks, and I squeeze Prompto to make sure he doesen’t chicken out.

“I’m a vampire, and I’m taking you son to drink his blood dry.” I threaten darkly, jumping out the window as their shouts chase us through the night.

“That was great, Noctis!” Prompto cheers, but I can hear his heart pounding as I carry him while I run.

“Now about the bed..” I ask, setting Prompto down so he can run himself.

He grabs onto my sleeve, halting me in my motions as he pulls me in for a kiss, his warm tongue making its way into my mouth. Our lips meld together, the blonde boy lightly running his fingers up my arm. I scrape my fang against his bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to elicit a small groan of pleasure from Prompto.

I’ll take that as a yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
